


Lost and Found

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family of Choice, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Stick, an abandoned Matt followed Foggy home. The Nelsons made sure he was able to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "He just showed up one day." is usually a common explanation as to how people came about their cat. It's not usually said of a child.
> 
> This is not true for the Nelsons, whose youngest son (only by a few months) who showed up one day courtesy of their other son, Foggy. Matt literally followed Foggy home and did not leave. 
> 
> After realizing that Matt was not leaving and an orphan, the parental Nelsons looked into legally adopting Matt.

Edward's neighborhood was so quotidian. She always expected she would be assaulted. She regretted coming already.  Rosalind knocked the door. After a moment, she heard movement behind the it and the locks disengaging before it swung open. She was surprised to see a lithe boy with sunglasses facing her. He sniffed the air.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I could ask the same of you." She groused.Rosalind wondered if Edward had moved without informing her. He was capable. He was more like her than Franklin wanted to believe after all.

In that moment Edward came around the corner in a rush. "Matt, I said I would answer." He said worriedly. 

"I'm not an invalid."

"I never- hello Rosalind." the tone of his voice turned cold.

"Hello, Edward."

"Rosalind?" The boy drawled in a way that implied she was worthless. "You're Foggy's egg donor." A statement.

"Matthew!" Edward snapped. "Manners."

Rosalind glared and replied. "I'm his mother."

"Anna is his mom. You're the surrogate." The boy replied with the tenacity of a shark. "A real mother would be in her child's life."

How dare - "Matthew Michael Murdock! Go to your room this instant." The boy opened his mouth. "This is not up for discussion." The boy looked mutinous, turned and yelled:

"FOGGY, YOUR EGG DONOR IS HERE!"

"MATTHEW!" The boy scurried away up the stairs.

Rosalind was seething. "Who is that?" Edward glared at her.

"That is Matt."

"Get rid of him." Edward smiled, warmly though his eyes betrayed his look.

"No. He's our foster son at the moment. You have to excuse him, Rosalind. Simply said, Matthew's mother makes you look like Mother of the Year."

"So fostering, I didn't think you were hard up for money."

"We're not, but not all of us discard children when we find them inconvenient, Rosalind."

Before she could reply Franklin come into view, he did not greet her with his usually tone but sharper and more controlled. She almost forgot about Edward's foundling.

Almost.

She followed up on the name and was surprised to find the boy was blind. He had been blinded by chemicals while saving an old man a few years ago, his father had apparently gotten him a nice settlement for his medical care. Orphan, no that wasn't right.

She spent money to bribe two clerks to hand her two cases. One was a suit against a St Agnes' Orphanage for civil damages due to negligence. They had handed Matthew over to a man who had abused him as 'counseling'. There was nothing sexual about it, but the pictures of Matthew's bruises and x-Rays were certainly damning. St. Agnes' Orphanage was under review by the department of social services. It looked like Edward wanted all chances of St Agnes opposing their tentative custody gone.

Which led her to the second case.

The second case had her less irritated with the boy. Edward and his wife had attempted to adopt the boy after the scandal at St Agnes.  The proceedings had moved fairly quickly on the docket and everything seemed like it would finalize without any issues. Then a county investigator had discovered his mother was alive. Her little bribe got her more than what was just in the docket rocket records.

Matt Murdock's mother was alive and she was a nun! She still had legal rights over her son.  The mother's rights certainly would be terminated from the what she was reading. Abandonment? Not to mention failure to provide for her child. Even Rosalind sent Franklin money, as much as she was loath to give it to Edward. She smiled. 

She could-

Mother of the Year, Edward had called her.

She threw the case file into trash.


	2. Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments in the previous incarnations of this chapter! I hope you all like this It took a while but I hope this is satisfactory. Let me know if you have any issues with the chapter. 
> 
> I really appreciate the help y'all gave me too working out some of the problems I had.

The night was chilly. Edward made his way into the house and rubbed his arms. He let the mail fall on the table in the hallway. They could look at it later. He walked into the dining room. The children were doing their homework. Matt’s fingers skimmed his textbook at a rapid pace. Foggy, seemingly zoned out, steadily turned the pages of his own. Candace was reading her English assignment. Good.

Edward was about to continue to the kitchen when Matt sniffed the air. Matt paused and marked his place in his book. To his left, Anna came in bearing a tray of cookies and milk. Foggy and Candace were quick to follow Matt’s lead when the saw her. Edward shook his head. It never ceased to amaze him how the sense could compensate for the loss of another. 

“You guys look like you could use a treat.” She intoned. Matt headed to her with an eerie precision that he wouldn’t have been comfortable showing months ago. Edward smiled. “Matt, I have –“

“Chocolate chip cookies and oatmeal-raisin for Candace because she’s allergic to chocolate. You took them out of the oven three minutes ago and you have milk?”

“Amazing.” Edward murmured. Matt beamed and held out a hand for a plate. Anna handed him one.

“Show off.” Foggy said, but his tone was kind. Matt stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’ll put your glass on the table, Matt.” Matt’s brow furrowed and that stubbornness that seem to define him ghosted his features. “I don’t want anyone knocking anything over.” She interjected before Matt could protest. Matt still didn’t look happy with it. His nose twitched and he moved. The prospect of cookies was apparently not worth the battle.

“None for me?” Edward asked Anna. The children returned to the table with plates. Anna smirked. 

“I thought you were on a diet?” She said as she placed the cups next to each plate. “Six o’clock, Matt.” Matt nodded, his mouth full of the first bite and looking pleased.

“That doesn’t mean I cut out all-“ The phone rang. “I’ll get it. You kids get back to studying!” Edward called and headed toward the bedroom.

“Nelson residence.” he intoned.

“Ah, Edward. I’m glad you answered.” Edward frowned, why was Francine calling?

“Of course, what do you need to discuss?”

“I would prefer not to discuss this over the phone if that’s not an issue.” Edward began to feel uneasy.

“Has something come up?”

“Edward, can you and Anna come in tomorrow? I have an availability. It’s urgent.”

“Yes, what time?” She hadn’t answered him and that put him further on edge.

“Six. I know this is last minute but-.”

“That will work. We can pick up the kids from school and head over-“

“It’s best if Matthew doesn’t attend.”

Edward frowned. “This is…what is going on?”

“I’ll explain tomorrow. You two need to look at the documents we received from the county.”

“I will see you then.” Silence. Edward had to talk to Anna. He rubbed his temples.

Nigel wouldn’t call without reason. Had St. Agnes found a way to contest the last case? Fuck. This was already costing them several thousand… he didn’t knowhow they would afford the legal fees if the last case was reopened and they lost.

He returned to the dining room. Matt sat next to Foggy, one of his hands ran over the pages as earlier. The other, the other was slowly reaching over to Foggy’s plate. Matt’s plate was empty, a small smear of chocolate around his mouth the only evidence to their existence. In an instant Matt’s hand grabbed one of the two cookies on Foggy’s plate.

“Hey!” Foggy protested. “That’s mine!”

“Prove it.” Matt said smugly. “Besides I took a bite out of this one.” Foggy growled and lunged at Matt.

“Hey! I’m blind!” Matt protested at the sound of Foggy’s chair scraping on the floor. His son reached out and took back his cookie. “What are you doing?”

Foggy took a bite. “You think I care ‘bt your germs?” Foggy said through a full mouth. Matt scowled.

“Boys, get back to work!” Edward snapped, unable to keep the unpleasantness from his tone They sat back down. Edward walked down the hall. In his peripheral he saw Foggy grab Matt’s hand and give him his last cookie, silently. Matt smiled and went back to reading.

Anna was watching television in the living room. She looked at him worryingly. She had probably heard him shout.

“Edward?”

“We’re meeting with the lawyers tomorrow, six.”

“This is sudden.”

“Yeah.”

“We’ll have to talk to Matt-“

“No, Nigel said to come without him.”

“We’re going to need a sitter.”

“They’re almost twelve.” Edward said, money sitting firmly at the forefront of his mind.

“It’s Foggy and Matt, not to mention Candace has Matt wrapped around her finger.”

“Can your cousin come over? Theresa?”

“I’ll call her tonight.”

“What do you think it’s about?”

“I don’t know.” Edward replied and shook his head. “Things were going so well.”

“You think St Agnes is appealing the case?”

“Maybe.”

“Let’s not think about it until then. It’s probably just some technicality we need to meet for the adoption.”

“I hope so.”

Despite Anna’s efforts, Edward couldn’t relax and it was a relief when the children went to their rooms for the night. In the morning, Edward went to work. The day dragged on from what-ifs wouldn’t leave him and by the time he was supposed to pick up Anna he felt exhausted.

They made their way into the small offices of Nigel, Menendez and Associates. Nigel and Menendez were good but mid-scale. Their firm didn’t compare to Rosalind’s (but very few did). Edward had trusted them after the case with St Agnes, but now part of him was wondering if he should have gone to one of Rosalind’s associates.

Francine greeted them and took them to her office. They sat across from her without the usual pleasantries. Anna worried a handkerchief. Edward resisted the urge to play with his tie.

“Thank you for coming. I’m afraid I have bad news.”

“Is it St Agnes?” He asked, fearful of the answer.

“They can’t have him back!” Anna said at once. “We’ve had him for half a year. His ribs are healed and he doesn’t have any bruises from someone hitting him every day! He’s happy.” She looked like she was going to cry. “They can’t take him away.”

“Anna-“ Edward began.

“I’ll take him. I won’t let them have him back if they try to.”

“I can assure you it’s not St Agnes.” Francine said and Anna went quite.

“Then why are we here?” He asked.

“It’s not St. Agnes.” Francine repeated. “No, I actually thought we had a great case. Everything looked perfect. Matthew had restitution and the promise of a family to look forward to after his ordeal.”

“And?” Francine gave a sigh and handed them a letter. Edward frowned as he read it.

“What does this mean?”

“Matthew’s mother is alive. The adoption can’t go through.”

“No.” Anna said tearfully. “No, Matty’s going away?”

“I can’t have heard you right.” Edward said. “Matt’s mother is dead. She-he doesn’t know her.”

“That’s correct. Maggie Murdock divorced one Jack Murdock and joined a convent all before Matt was a year old.”

“She’s a nun?” Anna gasped.

“Yes, for the Sisters of-“

“I don’t care. Where was she?” Edward demanded, feeling anger he hadn’t expect came. “Where was she when his father died? Where was she when his ribs were healing and he couldn’t go to sleep? Where was she when we had to stay up with him those nights? Where was she when Matt was working through his sensory issues? If you think we’re going to let that bitch take him you’re wrong.”

Francine held up her hands. “Please calm, down.” She said. “Maggie Murdock has not asserted any interest in obtaining custody of Matthew. I honestly don’t even think she knows anything about him. The matter at hand is that I cannot find any termination to her parental rights.”

“Then what do we do? Is there anything we can do?”

“We take it to court.” Francine said. “We argue for the termination of her parental rights. She has for all intents and purposes abandoned Matt. We assassinate her character in court and try to sway the judge if we need to.”

“Can we win?”

“I don’t doubt it but this will add time and if she suddenly decides she wants him then the Judge might want to try and reunite them. It’s extremely doubtful but it’s a possibility.”

“We have to tell, Matt.” Anna whispered. “He has to know.”

Edward nodded.

“I think we should strategize this meeting, while we have the opportunity to act.” They spoke well into the night. All Edward could think about was the mounting cost and possibility of losing Matt.

It was a week before they told Matthew. Edward felt like trash for waiting that long. Nigel had agreed to them using the office as neutral ground, when they told him in the attorney’s office. Matt hadn’t expected it. He hadn’t expected it at all.

“I’m not going with her!” Matt yelled as soon as they let him know his mother was alive. “I’m not going with her! I don’t know her! She’s not my mom! You were supposed-” He pulled away from Anna’s grip. “Don’t touch me! Leave me alone!” Edward stopped him from running into a wall. Matt pulled away from him.

“Matty-“ Anna tried. She looked heart broken.

“I thought you loved me!” Matt continued, tears already making their way down his face. “I thought you wanted me. Why are you sending me away? I don’t want to go!” He was quickly heading hysterical, Edward realized.

“Matt-“

“Why does no one want me? I want my dad. I want my daddy.” He sobbed. “I don’t want to go. I can be good-” Edward embraced him. Matt buried his face into his shoulder. A broken “Dad.” came out, for him or Jack Murdock, Edward didn’t know. He wasn’t foolish enough to hope it was for him given the circumstances.

“Matt, we’re not letting you go. We’re going to fight her. She may have given birth to you but she’s not your mother, not where it counts.”

“Matty-“ Anna soothed and rubbed his hair.

“She’s not my mom.” Matt sobbed. “You’re supposed to be my mom.”

“Yes, I want to be so badly, Matt. But the courts- they’ll probably want to put you with your mother if she-.”

“I WON’T.” He shook his head. “I’ll-I’ll run away. I’m not staying with her.” He said. Edward startled at his words. Images of Matt’s bruises came to mind, his cracked ribs. What someone would do to him with his disability? It had already happened once, it could happen again.

“No, we’ll win. Nigel’s sure we’ll win.” Edward muttered.

“You’re not sending me away?”

“No.”

“You can use my money.” Matt said. His eyes were red and voice cracked. “I know it’s expensive. I know I’m costing you a lot of money and I’m sorry but I can-”

“No, Matt.” Anna cut him off. “It-we’ll find a way. The money’s yours.” Edward looked at her. She reached out to Matt, he didn’t move away at her touch. “Once it arrives we’re placing it in a trust. Even if anything happens to me and Edward, no one will be able to touch it.”

“But-“

“No, Matthew. This is not up for discussion. Anna is right, we’ll find a way for the costs.”

Anna hesitated. “You’re our boy. Do you think money would keep us from trying to keep you?” Matt‘s face crumbled and he held onto her tightly. It was several minutes before he spoke again.

“I-I want to go home.” Matt said, sounding tired.

“We’ll go soon.” Edward said.

“You don’t want anything on the way?” Anna asked as Edward passed Matt his cane.

“No.” He rubbed face. “I just want to go home.” He paused then said. “Unless you have time for cookies?” Which meant a stop to the grocers.

“Of course, I do. We’ll make your favorites.” Anna said and brushed her hand along Matt’s arm. Matt reached out immediately. Edward sighed. He would speak with Nigel soon again.

A week passed with no new developments. Edward was at work when someone unexpected entered his store. “Can I help you?” he greeted as normal.

“We need to talk.” Edward felt his anxiety spike.

“Follow me.” They stepped into the back office. “What is it, Ben?” Ben smiled kindly at him.

“Some one has your Matt’s story.”

“What?”

“Not us. I made you a promise and I kept it. I’m not sure how they did but it looks like after St Agnes someone was keeping track of Matt. They seem to know about everything.”

“How did they get hold of the adoption?”

“I don’t know but I do have word that tomorrow an article ‘following up’ on Matt’s story is going to appear and it’s not going to be pretty. They want to sell papers.”

“What did they do?” Edward asked.

“His mom’s a nun, Ed.” Ben replied. “His dad is dead.”

“Fuck.”

“I don’t know even know what they’re going to say about you. I do know that she’ll be painted like an angel. A fragile woman, if you will.”

“She left him.” Edward snarled. “She left him and they want to make her look like a saint?”

“I don’t know if this will pick up very much. There are some more interesting things coming up but if the news cycle slows...”

“We need to be ready.” Edward finished and prayed to Matt’s god that it would not pick up.

“Yes. Now, can I get a pound of that specialty sausage? Doris loves it.” Edward nodded.

“On the house.”

“No, this wasn’t a business transaction. This was me coming to you as your friend.”

“On the house. For my friend.”

“If you insist.” Ben replied and they returned to the main room.

The article ran.

Their phone rang twenty times before Edward disconnected the line. He wasn’t sure how these people got their number but he made a note to change it quickly. It was still early and the kids were up, woken up by the constant shrill of the telephone.

Edward was tired. He didn’t want to go to work but they were short staffed. He couldn’t afford to hire another worker when he didn’t know how much would be going toward legal fees. He had intended before Nigel’s turn of events. He sighed wistfully.

Matt ran his fingers over his glasses in the living room mantle. They still needed to buy shelves for them. Edward smiled when Matt chose the ones they had gotten him for his birthday, a pair of electric blue glasses with metallic silver frames.

Breakfast was a bit tense. Everyone was tired. The feeling of normalcy ended when Anna announced “You boys are staying home from school today” Matt frowned. Suspicious. He wasn’t stupid. Nor was Foggy who was quick to question it.

“Why? Why aren’t we going to school today?”

“Why can’t I stay home?” Candace asked, her tone whining. She pouted. Matt listened and glanced at them suspiciously.

“Yeah, why are we staying home?”

“Matthew.” Anna began.

“Is it because of that bitch?” Matt snarled. “Did she do something?”

“Matthew Murdock. You will go to your room right now. I will not tolerate that language.”

“Wait. Who? What’s going on?” Foggy asked.

“Why can Matt say bitch but not me?” Candace intoned.

“Enough!” Anna snapped. “No one will repeat that word or you will not get dinner. Matthew, go to your room!” Matt glared, the expression clear even with his glasses. “Now.”

“No.” Matt snarled. Edward sighed. Matt had a temper.

“Matthew.” Anna growled. “I am your mother and you will listen to me.” Matt froze and his lip trembled.

“Fine!” He yelled and rushed out of the kitchen. Edward sighed.

“Mom? Dad?” Foggy was worried now and Candace looked like she wanted to cry.

“Matt’s mother is alive.” She replied. Foggy gave sharp inhale.

“Is Matt leaving?” Candace asked. She was definitely about to cry.

“No. Matt’s mother doesn’t want anything to do with him.” Edward said trying to reassure them. “But there was a story in the paper. It got more attention than we expected.” He sighed.

“We were going to tell you but Matt’s outburst…” Anna trailed off.

“I’m going to tell him.” Foggy said sternly. “Give me a paper. He has to know what was written.”

“Foggy-“

“Not now, Foggy. Later.” Edward replied. Anna nodded. “Let Matt calm down.”

“Fine.” Foggy stood up. “Can I go?”

“Finish your breakfast.”

“Matt didn’t finish his.” Foggy said.

“I can take it to him.” Candace added. Foggy glared at his sister.

“I’ll take Matt his food.” Edward replied. “You two eat.” Edward gathered Matt’s food on a tray and headed up to his former office. Edward knocked. “Matt?”

“Go away.” Matt replied.

“I’m just leaving your breakfast.” Edward replied. “I’m coming in.” He opened the door before Matt could answer.

“I said go away.” Matt was crying. His eyes were red and his pillow wet. He looked angry that he was crying.

“I put the food on the desk.”

“It’s going to get cold.” Matt replied.

“Do you want to talk?” Matt shook his head.

“Why can’t she go away? Why can’t she just be dead like my Dad told me?”

“It’s not her.” He sighed. “Ben told me this would come out. We were going to tell you before you left for school but we got a few calls this morning. People followed your story.”

“They shouldn’t. It’s not their business.” He looked angrier.

“I know but people will get in the way if they’re interested.” Matt sat up and moved with his hands in front of him. Edward thought he was going go for his breakfast. He didn’t expect the hug he received.

“I’m sorry.” Edward hugged him.

“It’s alright. We have to work on your temper.”

“Stick tried. That’s how I cracked my ribs.” Not ‘Why he cracked my ribs.’ Edward made a note to let the psychologist know before Matt went again.

“Well we’re not using those methods.” Matt smiled and pulled back.

“Do you think it’s true what they say about the Murdocks? That we have the Devil in us? Do you think that’s why I can’t have a family?”

“From what I’ve the Devil seems to be your temper, and that certainly is true if so, but no, that’s not the reason. It’s… some people have a harder life, Matt. I know you’re not dumb but I think you should still hear that.” Matt nodded.

“Can I tell mom sorry?” Edward smiled sadly. Anna would probably cry when he called her that.

“In a while. Finish your breakfast, we’ll come down together.” Matt nodded.

Matt apologized to Anna. He didn’t call her mom.

The first hearing of the custody issue was short. Menendez presented the facts supporting for their petition of custody: parental abandonment, support, and care of Matt for half a year. The county acknowledged that Maggie Murdock was alive. The judge ruled they would meet for a longer hearing to discuss the situation in detail in two weeks.

Matt would remain in their custody (God Edward hated that word). Anna looked like she wanted to cry on the way home.

“I’m afraid that we’re going to lose him.” She said.

“We won’t. We can’t. We’ll fight for him and show the court that he belongs with us.”

“God, Edward. If this escalates…can we afford it? I know we told Matt we would be we can’t pay for a long court case. St Agnes was an exception, it was a miracle the court ruled for them to cover our costs.”

“I know, Anna, but are you going to let him go? Would you let Foggy go?”

“No. Rosalind doesn’t even want Foggy.”

“Nor does Matthew’s mother.”

“Are we sure? What if she is really repentant? What if she decides she has time to make amends?”

“Matt won’t allow it. I think that’s the most important part.”

“He’s old enough where his opinion will matter but Eddie, it won’t matter if she still has custody.”

“I know. We have to hope for the best.”

“He’s going to be angry.”

“Can you take him to Church? I think speaking with Father Lanthom will do him some good. I have to head in to the shop.”

“Yes, I can take him.” Anna sighed. “Never in my life did I think I’d be going to church this much.” she chuckled.

“Neither did I.”

“Did you know Candy has been talking about converting?”

“What?” He choked.

“Yes, Lanthom mentioned it to me. He thinks it’s more about emulating Matt than true faith.”

“Who knows?We may end up with two Catholic children.”

“And an atheist.”

“Yeah. I’m just grateful that Matt’s his age. Remember when we tried to do Santa with Candy?” Anna laughed.

“Do I. And the tooth fairy?”

“Or the Easter bunny?” Edward laughed, feeling more at ease. “We’ll get through this.”

“We have to have faith.” Anna said, only half sardonically.

“Yes.” He smiled. “Even if only in the Devil.” Anna laughed again.

Just as expected, Matt reacted negatively. He ended up throwing his glasses at the wall in a fit of fury. Anna soothed his temper with the help of Foggy. Candace stayed in her room. After which they went to the Church.

Edward went to work. On the way, he couldn’t stop being thankful for Father Lanthom. The man was a better influence on Matt and his temper than the several therapists Matt had visited. Matt hated his therapist, even if the current one was the best of them all.

_Matt’s hand was holding his own, his opposite hand was holding the sixth most expensive cone of ice cream Edward had purchased. Matt’s food and chemical sensitivities were minor to all the legal battles they had held. Due to the expense they rarely got it, but Matt enjoyed it more for it. He was busy eating the cone as they walked._

_If they hadn’t been sitting he would have been fine but walking and eating were still things Matt needed help with. His cane sat in Edward’s trouser pockets. “The curb is coming up.” He said._

_Matt nodded and paid more attention to their surroundings for the briefest of seconds before returning to his cone. “We’re almost at the church, Matt.” Matt made an impatient noise. “There’s a bench up ahead. Do you want to sit down before we enter? I think there’s still time before the service.”_

_“Yeah.” He replied. Matt sat down and kept working the cone, after his ice cream was done. Edward checked the town. They had twenty minutes. Edward had over estimated had long it would take them to get there._

_“We have plenty of time.” He said. Matt nodded. It was almost peaceful that early in the day. Hell’s Kitchen began to wake up. Matt hummed in pleasure next to him. Edward smiled. After a few minutes he was surprised to see the Church’s priest come out and check on the garden._

_“Good morning.” He greeted them. “Are you waiting for Mass?”_

_Edward nodded. “Yes, we are. Hello. I’m Edward Nelson. This is my son, Matthew.” The priest took his hand when he extended it._

_“I’m Father Lathom.” Matt stood up and wiped at his face with the napkin._

_“Hello, Father. I’m Matt-Matthew.” He held out a hand. Father Lanthom shook it. Lathom smiled._

_“He just smiled.” Edward narrated, now almost second nature. Foggy was a natural at it, as was Anna. Edward was trying to make it more natural but it was still an effort to add the necessary description he needed rather than rambling. Candace had the same problem and sometimes Matt ended up bemused. Edward did not add Lathom’s look of surprise. It was quickly replaced with the kind look again._

_“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you two. Would you like to come in while you wait?” Edward shifted, he didn’t want to but he wasn’t going to leave Matt alone with a stranger._

_“Of course.” He replied. Matt glanced at him, his lenses of his dark glasses gleaming in the light of the morning sun. “I should admit. I’m not a practicing uh anything. Matt is, Catholic I mean uh.” he paused. Realizing he was beginning to ramble. Damn. Anna should have come._

_“Perhaps we can discuss this privately?” Edward nodded. Relieved. “It will not be long but I feel maybe I could make you comfortable bringing Matthew to the Church?”_

_Matt reached toward him. Edward tapped his arm and the small grip on his forearm was a welcome comfort. “Of course.” Edward replied and they followed priest into a private, small office. They sat at the table. Edward was between Matt and Lanthom._

_“I want to- I liked the Church.” Matt replied. “My dad took me here all the time.” Edward waited for him to continue. “But then the nuns.” Matt spat the word._

_“Matt.” Edward said. Matt took a breath to calm down._

_“I don’t know what to do.” Matt said. Lanthom looked thoughtful. “I know God says to forgive but I don’t know if I can.”_

_“I suspect I am missing something.”_

_“Yes, Our family’s –that is to say Matt’s situation is complicated.”_

_“I lived at St. Agnes after my dad died. They sent me to someone who hurt me and didn’t check up to make sure I was okay.” Matt’s words sounded clinical. His voice detached. “I’m- I don’t trust nuns, Father, and I don’t want that to color my experience with the Church. I liked the church. It was good. I believe in God and I miss it.”_

_“I see. I understand how this could create distrust within the Church. Matthew, I can only help guide you on the path. It will be up to you to seek it.” He smiled kindly. “I recommend we start slowly. There is no need to rush into this all at once. Come at Mass or when you’d like.”_

_“I don’t know if I can come. Anna and Edward don’t let me go out a lot, alone I mean. Foggy sleeps in Sundays.” Edward smiled sheepishly._

_“We worry, but,” he took a breath. “if you want to come Matt we’ll go with you, Anna or I, and if we have to Foggy and Candace will go with you.”_

_“We have several Mass times. I’m sure we’ll be able to work something out.” Father Lanthom said. “Now can I offer you some refreshments or snacks while we wait for Mass?” Matt sniffed the air. It told Edward enough that it was a yes._

Edward felt brighter when he entered his shop. He may not believe in Matt’s God, like Foggy he was unreligious but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be thankful for his circumstances. He would fight tooth and nail for Matt. He thought and got to work.

Thankfully, ( thankfully, thankfully, thankfully) Matt's story did down thanks to a political scandal. It was still an issue that hung in the air. A few customers recognized Matt when he was in the shop but most were smart enough to keep mum. 

One woman in particular, a gossip, tisked at Matt when he was helping Anna with some stock. He handed over rolls of cellphone and butcher paper for storage, gloves etc. whenever they came in. He liked to help. Foggy and Candace used to as well but the novelty has worn off as they had grown. 

The woman’s tisk caught Matt and Anna’s attention. Edward was nearby working on the books. He could vaguely see them through the door. 

“Poor boy, they're using you as free labor.”

Anna sounded cordial in her reply. “No one is forcing Matt to help.”

“Of course not.” Sarcasm partially slapped them in the face. “It's not enough you get foster money from the boy, not to mention that settlement I read about, you have to use him as labor. Don't worry dear you'll be happier with your real mother.”

Matt let an ugly laugh and before he could speak Anna cut him off with: “Language, Matthew!”

“That woman,”Matt said the word as ugly as any pejorative. “Is not mom. Anna is my mom and they're not making me do anything! Go be nosy elsewhere.”

“Well I-”

“Never?” Anna said coldly. The woman left with an angry huff and a clatter of heels. Both Anna and Matt burst out laughing when the door closed. It was a good night. It was enough to remind them what they were fighting for in keeping the case open

The next court hearing came quicker rather than later. Anna went without any significant updates. Maggie Murdock’s status as a nun and her ‘charitable’ works had a moving. It had prevented her from being served the motion for the termination of parental rights. Edward had a favorable opinion of nuns as Matt. The court hearing was moved. Another few hundred dollars wasted for less than an hour’s worth of work. 

“They have to serve her.” Anna explained as they got ready for bed, voice quiet.

“How long will that take?”

“I don’t know. Menendez believes it's deliberate. He’s Catholic like Matt. Says Maggie can’t admit that she has a living son. I bet you she’s moving deliberately or, well he said some convents aren’t all that nice, her superior nuns might be moving her around to avoid a negative light.”

“Do you think Lanthom could help?”

“I don’t think we should ask. It- I don’t know anything about politics but it certainly does exist in the church. Do we really want to put him in that kind of position?”

“No. He’s helped Matt a lot.”

“Yes, if only for that.”

“It’ll end. We know that. All we have to do is wait.”

“And we’ll have Matt, no if ands or buts.” Anna said as if saying a prayer herself. Edward nodded. She smiled. “Did I tell you?”

“What?”

“The kids, they’ve started using the word nun like it’s a curse.” Edward shook his head. Children, he wouldn’t understand but Matt would eventually need to place it behind him.  
Weeks passed. The court date was reset again and before they thought it would one more time, Maggie Murdock was finally, finally served. 

Edward and Anna are only slightly embarrassed by the fact that they danced around in joy, when Nigel called them with the news. Luckily the children weren’t home. 

The dancing stopped when the somber reality of the fact hit them. They had effectively celebrated the fact that Matt had been abandoned by his own mother and ignored after his father died. Still they decided not to look horse in the mouth. They made Matt’s favorite for dinner, deciding to simply enjoy the night.

Matt’s face was blank when they announced it to him the next evening. Despite this he seemed happier and his temper flared less than in the past few weeks since the discovery that his biological mother was alive. 

Things were oddly anticlimactic. The court hearing came and Maggie attended, dressed in normal clothing (Father Lanthom told him most nuns did not dress in full habit after Vatican II). She didn’t contest it nor did she attempt to fight. Her feelings were simply surmised when she said:

“I acknowledge no claim on any child, son or daughter, but if a child is under my name legally I ask for this court to formally release me from any and all legal obligations as to custody and support.” She came without an attorney but had several forms, most likely prepared by some legal council. 

Custody quickly was terminated and the case was quickly going in their favor. Matt’s social worker came to visit. Happy and congratulating at that fact, quick to keep the news of his mother’s involvement out. Matt only asked one thing of his mother:

“Do I look like her?”

“No.” Anna had replied. 

“Yes, you two look nothing alike. You look like Jack Murdock.” Matt smiled, at tight thing that was quickly vanishing under trembling lips.

“Good.” He left and that was all they heard. 

Foggy was unapologetically happy and while Candace expressed herself more reservedly. 

“I wish she- I don’t know got kicked out of her nun thing. She doesn’t deserve to be happy.” Foggy complained after the court order came in. 

“Foggy.”

“She left Matt, Dad.”

“I know Foggy. People, sometimes people don’t make the right choices.”

“If there’s a God I hope he sends her to Hell.”

“Foggy.” Foggy didn’t say anything else. Matt seemed oddly quiet the days following. Edward heard him speaking to Foggy on weekend

“-God is forgiveness.”

“Just like that. She’s forgiven.”

“God, Foggy.”

“How about you?” 

“God may forgive her but I don’t think I will.” Edward felt oddly like he was eavesdropping. Instead he knocked on the door and called:

“Bed boys. You have Church in the morning.” They were in the same bed. Foggy pulled back the covers and patted Matt’s side. Matt climbed in, grumbling about it being ‘early’. Edward closed the door.

“Stupid Matt sitting.”

“I can go alone.”

“And let you get kidnapped by that weirdo? No way.” Foggy said. Edward paused.

“Stick’s not coming back Foggy.”

“You don’t know that. We’re going together or not at all."

“Bed!” Edward called out, ignoring everything they were discussing. Their conversation turned to hushed whispers and giggling once it turned to less serious topics. 

And just like that life resumed. They run the shop. The kids went to school and Matt went to therapy twice a week. It was almost a ridiculously small thing when the adoption was finalized. Compared to the drama of the previous weeks it was so ludicrously easy. 

It was nice. 

“Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom.” Anna turned around quickly. The irritated look vanished when she realized it was Matt calling her. Matt was grinning. “Mom.”

“Yes, Matt?”

“Just practicing.” Anna laughed. “Well, Matt. I promise I’ll do my best to answer you when you call.”

“Mooooommm.” Anna shook her head. Matt seem to be savoring the word.

“I just shook my head. I’m not giving you any of the cookies before dinner. You’ve gotten quite a sweet tooth lately.”

“Just for yours. The store brands taste like cardboard. I mean if I didn’t have a choice maybe….I could bribe Foggy…”

“For those fancy ones from the bakery?” She asked amused.

“They use good ingredients.” He argued. His tone was light. “But yours are better.”

“Maybe. The answer is the same.” Matt smirked.

“Didn’t hurt to try.” Anna laughed and watched him turn. Matt felt the door frame then set off quickly. Edward smiled.

“You’re making cookies for him aren’t you?”

“A mother can’t spoil her son?” She asked. Edward smirked.

“Of course she can and his father can make sure to temper it.”

“Are you calling my son fat?”

“He is gaining a bit of weight…” Edward started jokingly.

“Oh quit it.” She laughed. “Though I wouldn’t hurt for him to start boxing.”

“Like his dad?”

“Yeah, obviously not fighting but he could learn. Tess told me she heard about several blind people learning martial arts and sports. Matt does like exercising. “

“We’ll have to see who’ll teach him.”

“There’s this gym, his dad used to box at. Fogwell’s I think? We passed it a few weeks ago. Matt started talking with some of the men about his dad. Maybe they could direct him or let him practice?”

“Hmm. Yeah. I’m sure he’d like that.”

“And we’ll make sure Foggy is going along too.”

“Why Foggy?” Anna gave him a look. “Foggy’s not fat. He’s big boned.”

“Edward, I love Foggy too but a bit of exercise will do him some good. He can’t have his yearly quota of exercise be hauling equipment at your brother’s and meat with us every summer.”

“Fine. We’ll talk to them about it.” Anna looked pleased. Then she began on baking.

A patter of several footsteps came from upstairs. Edward shook his head but his smile was large on his face. It could be quieter but he couldn’t have it any other way given the circumstances.

“Quit it!” Candace yelled.

“Quit what?” Foggy said.

“Stop! Matt, help!”

“Ow! Matt, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“What? Sorry, Foggy, I didn’t see you.”

“Yeah real-Ow. Fine she can have it! Geesh.”

“Love you, Matty!” Candace said happily.

“Love you too, Candy.”

“I love you, Foggy. I love you too, Foggy.”

“Shut up, Foggy.” Matt and Candace intoned at the same time.

“Ugh. Siblings.” the conversation grew quieter.

No, no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think or have criticism. Thank you for reading!


End file.
